À moi!
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Quand Mathieu comprend que le Panda s'est rebellé il sent toute une foule de sentiments monter en lui. Mathieu Sommet x Le Panda/Panthieu/Jeanne/SLG / Slash
_-Mathieu, vous avez un appel en provenance sur le canal 2._ Annonça l'IA, de sa voix robotisée.

Moi, Mathieu Sommet revenu d'entre les morts récemment, même si mon esprit était prisonnier, avais retrouvé toute ses personnalités, même si le Panda manquait à l'appel.  
Je venais de finir l'épisode 100, qui était selon moi un épisode mémorable. Si seulement l'ursidé était là avec eux... tout serait parfait. Enfin bon.

 _-Prends-le, Jeanne. J'espère qu'c'est pas encore une de ces saloperies de services clients..._

Ah ça de mon vivant j'en avais bouffé des services clients!

Le décor de l'émission disparut au profit de cette salle étrange par laquelle j'étais arrivé environ trente minutes plus tôt. Aussitôt une musique envahit les lieux.

Étrange. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une musique d'attente chez un opérateur téléphonique ou autre.  
L'écran géant s'alluma soudainement pour laisser apparaître une sorte de... ninja?  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?  
Le ninja laissa place à cinq personnes. Quatre étaient la copie conforme du "ninja" du début. La cinquième, au milieu était... Maître Panda?  
Je ne voyais pas son visage et quand la tête du chanteur envahit l'écran j'ouvris de grand yeux surpris. Enfin! Le Panda revenait!  
Mais je compris assez vite à son visage que le Panda n'était pas là pour l'émission. Les paroles de ce qui aurait pu être un Instant Panda, vinrent confirmer assez vite mes pensées.

 _Regardez qui voilà!_

 _Une vision d'autrefois!_

 _Pourtant je lis la peur,_

 _Tu es faible face à moi!_

Faible? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?Il avait pété les plombs ou quoi?!

 _Je suis libre à présent,_

 _libre de mes mouvements_

 _Ta mort du pain bénit_

 _Dit bonjour à mon Clan!_

Son Clan? C'était ça les ninjas à côtés? J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait et n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir.

 _Ce monde m'a changé_

 _Le tien s'est écroulé!_

 _Ma terrible ascension_

 _à déjà commencé_

 _Tu n'as plus le contrôle_

 _Je m'casse d'SLG!_

Là, j'ouvris des yeux encore plus ronds, si c'était possible. Je me casse d'SLG? Comment ça?! Le Panda ne pouvait pas partir comme ça! Je me forçait cependant à rester calme et à écouter la suite. Il se pouvait que j'ai mal compris.

 _Ton public sera mien_

 _T'es dev'nu périmé!_

J'avais compris. Le Panda se cassait réellement. Je n'en revenais pas.

 _Les gens me trouvent mignon_

 _Ils se trompent je l'avoue_

Mignon. C'était le mot. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi mignon pouvait faire ça?

 _Détruire ton émission_

 _Est mon rêve un peu fou_

C'était donc son but. Depuis le début. Je voulais crier. Lui hurler de revenir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une seule phrase.

 _J'ai trop d'avance sur toi_

 _Un royaume, une armée_

 _Pauvre enfant que tu es,_

 _Devant ma virilité!_

J'eus du mal à me concentrer quand l'IA apparut de nouveau.

 _-Attention. Je détecte une intrusion de niveau 4, dans les programmes de SLG. Le Panda est en train de hacker le système. Redirection des fluxs en cours. Conversion des données._

Ce n'était qu'une diversion. Il était en ce moment-même en train de s'emparer de l'émission.

 _À moi!_

 _Tout ça sera à moi!_

 _Après toutes ces années_

 _Je vais enfin dev'nir roi!_

 _Je t'ai trompé et dupé_

 _Je garde l'Instant Panda_

 _Je vais te hacker, te tuer_

Me tuer? Le Panda avait vraiment dit ça?  
Soudainement mon cœur s'arrêta. Toute la confiance que j'avais placée en lui était donc morte?

 _Tu les vois mes ninjas?_

Son visage changea d'expression.

 _Jeanne?!_

 _T'as une saloperie d'IA?!_

 _Enfer et damnation!_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Jeanne le fit à ma place.

 _-Je protège ce garçon_

 _Je t'interdis d'chanter_

 _Ce morceau m'appartient_

 _Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un robot_

 _Ne reste pas dans mon ch'min!_

 _-Au contraire, cher ami. J'accomplis juste ma mission. D'infiltrer mes programmes vous n'avez pas permission. J'ai plus de flow que toi, primitif mammifère, l'ultime évolution je vais te faire la misère!_

La réponse de Maître Panda ne tarda pas.

 _Non! Monte le son!_

 _Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga!_

 _-Ce mot est interdit._  
 _Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga._

Un prêtre apparut soudainement à l'écran aux côtés de mon ancien camarade. Que faisait-il là?

 _-J'vais faite péter cette chanson, vous êtes tous intolérants!_

 _4 3 2 1, c'est l'Église du Bon du Bien!_

Une explosion. Tous disparurent en un temps record.

 _-Non..._ chuchotai-je, incapable de faire un geste.

Le Panda... était mort... . Le Panda... était... mort.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête.

 _-On s'est bien amusés. J'ai trop de swag mes potos._

Choqué et perdu, je ne répondis rien.

Celui que j'aimais avait disparu.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu' _il_ avait disparu. Je peinais à trouver l'inspiration pour le prochain épisode. Et pour cause, je ne cessais de repenser aux mots du Panda. _Je vais enfin dev'nir roi. Je vais te tuer._  
N'avait t-il aucune considération pour ma vie?

Je me sentais vraiment seul sans mes autres personnalités. Pour l'instant, seul Jeanne était présente avec moi. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur la réalisation, le montage... . Tout ça paraissait trop bizarre sans lui. En plus l'Instant Panda n'existait plus. Et ça, la plupart de mes abonnés me le faisait ressentir. L'épisode 101 était sorti. Mais rien ne lui avait paru naturel. Surtout le tournage. Les habituels remarques sarcastiques de l'Ursidé lui manquait. Ça n'avait pas eût l'air de déranger le Patron et le Hippie. L'un parce que comme ça, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de "discuter" avec le Geek et l'autre pour des raisons évidentes. La drogue l'empêchant de se rendre compte de son absence.  
Et même le Geek, qui aimait beaucoup le Panda et dépendait de sa capacité à le protéger, avait fini par cesser d'espérer son retour.

Alors pourquoi moi, je continuais d'attendre?

J'attendais depuis si longtemps qu'il revienne... . Au moins le voir. M'assurer qu'il était en vie.  
Car, même si j'avais demander à Jeanne de rechercher sa localisation, elle n'avait rien trouver et continuer les recherches. Sans succès.  
Je pouvais donc penser qu'il était bel et bien mort.  
Mais je me refusais de tels pensées. Il avait peut-être tenté de me voler SLG et par conséquent de me tuer, (car sans la clé USB je serais... eh bien... mort) cependant je voulais croire qu'il avait des remords. Je le voulais tellement.

Je me rappelais qu'auparavant il était très affectueux, gentil, intelligent, créatif... . Mais il m'avait quand même trahi. Et moi je voulais son retour.

 _-Pourquoi désirais vous tant que ce mammifère revienne au sein de l'émission? Je ne comprends pas._

J'émergeais de mes pensées et dût cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

 _-C'est compliqué._

 _-Vous aimez donc le Panda? Malgré ce qu'il a fait?_

Si j'aimais le Panda? Quoi? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être. Ça expliquerait mon besoin irrépressible de le voir, de lui parler, de lui demander pourquoi il s'était rebellé contre moi, son créateur.  
Et soudain je sus. Je sus que c'était exactement ça. J'aimais le Panda!  
Mon cœur papillonna à cet pensée étrange.  
Comment ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant?

 _-Mathieu?_

 _-Oh euh... eh bien je..._ Balbutiai-je en baissant la tête.

 _-Vous approuvez ma théorie? Ce n'est p..._

Elle s'interrompit sans même finir sa phrase. Le décor s'assombrit, signe qu'elle était occupée avec des données ou bien qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

 _-J'ai localisé le Panda._ Annonça t-elle de sa voix monocorde.

Cette phrase sonna comme un message d'espoir et je relevai la tête.

 _-Importation d'une vidéo de surveillance..._

Je fixais toute mon attention sur l'écran où venait d'apparaître une pièce sombre. Elle était seulement meublée d'une grande armoire, d'un lit et d'une table avec une chaise. À cette chaise était assis Maître Panda. Je ne voyais pas son visage qui était appuyé contre le bois de la table, mais cela suffit à me faire sourire. Il était vivant!

Sa joie soudaine cessa aussitôt quand il entendit des sanglots.

Maître Panda... pleurait? Impossible.

 _-Fais un zoom, Jeanne._

 _-Comme vous voudrez._ Dit-elle en s'exécutant.

Je voyais maintenant son visage, complètement ravagé par les larmes. Il pleurait vraiment. Ce fût un choc. Pas une seule fois il n'avait vu le Panda pleurer.

 _-C'est de ta faute Mathieu..., de ta faute,_ Entendis-je.

De ma faute? Qu'est-ce qui était de ma faute?!

Mon ancien acolyte frappa la table rageusement, tremblant de tout son corps.

 _-Ils m'ont tous abandonnés..._

J'eus une soudaine envie de le prendre dans les bras... de le consoler... . Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là? Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire!

 _-Jeanne! Importe-le!_

 _-Vous êtes sûr que..._

 _-J'ai dit importe-le!_

Soudainement le Panda disparut de la pièce et la vidéosurveillance s'arrêta net. Sachant ce que cela signifiait je tournais la tête de chaque côté, m'attendant à voir apparaître celui qui m'avait trahi. Et que j'aimais.  
Ça ne tarda pas.

À l'autre bout de cette grande salle étrange venait de se matérialiser l'ursidé. Celui-ci regarda longuement autour de lui avant de tourner la tête vers moi, surpris.

 _-Toi!_ Lâcha t-il sèchement en essuyant ses larmes.

Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux et ses mots eurent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé.

 _-Je..., c'est moi._

 _-Je le sais que c'est toi! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?!_ Demanda  
t-il, agressif.

Il évitait à présent mon regard.

 _-J'ai demandé ta présence._

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

 _-P-Pourquoi?_

Sa voix redevenait tremblante. J'eus mal au cœur, comme si c'était ma faute. Il avait l'air d'un animal blessé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

 _-S-si tu veux me tuer... vas-y. J'ai... plus rien à perdre._

Son regard apeuré disait le contraire.

 _-Plus rien à perdre? Et ton armée?_

Il fixa le sol comme un gamin qu'on aurait pris en faute.

 _-J'ai plus d'armée. Ils m'ont laissés. J'avais qu'une chance pour te vaincre. Pas deux. Alors j'ai été obligé de partir. Et c'est entièrement ta faute!_

 _-Oh._

Je m'approchais de lui rapidement avec un air désolé.

 _-Fait pas comme si ça t'intéressais! T'aurais fait pareil! Tu m'aurais laissé crever!_

 _-Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non... ._

Il s'affaissa légèrement, à la limite des larmes. Je le pris par les épaules et posai mon front contre le sien. Mon but était de le faire réagir. Ou plutôt de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais absolument pas sa mort.  
Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes, trop surpris pour se dégager. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche en une exclamation de surprise je le devançai et clos ses lèvres par un baiser.  
Sur le moment ça m'avait paru la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne bougea pas et se laissa même aller un peu.  
Quant à moi j'étais ravi. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je fermais les yeux afin de savourer au maximum cet instant.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta. Avec plus de douceur que je n'aurais cru.

 _-Je... je peux pas. Je peux pas rester ici._

Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Et pas qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il y avait peut-être une chance.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?_

 _-Je n'peux pas parce que... Je t'ai trahi. Il me faut du temps. Et je ne pourrais pas rester... t'embrasser... alors que je sais ça._

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Il avait dit: m'embrasser! Ça voulait dire qu'il m'aimait?

 _-Moi ça ne me dérange pas._

 _-Je ne peux pas rester. C'est tout. Je reviendrais... quand je serais prêt._

Je le lâchai, déçu. Mon léger sourire du à notre baiser s'évanouit.  
Il pencha la tête et embrassa mon front.

Avant que je ne puisse le voir une dernière fois, il avait disparu. Jeanne l'avait sans doute ramené là où il se trouvait auparavant.

Je gardais la tête baissée mais un nouveau sourire victorieux se dessinait sur mon visage.

 _-Je t'attendrai. Et quand tu reviendras tu seras à moi._


End file.
